What is the sum $\frac{2}{7} + \frac{4}{13} + \frac{4}{7} + \frac{2}{13} + \frac{1}{7} + \frac{7}{13}$?
Explanation: Grouping the terms, we see the sum is equal to $\left(\frac{2}{7} + \frac{4}{7} + \frac{1}{7}\right) + \left(\frac{4}{13}+ \frac{2}{13} + \frac{7}{13}\right) = 1 + 1 = \boxed{2}$.